The Real Haku
by Wing Gundam and Wing Zero
Summary: Chihiro desperately wishes Haku would return. She doesn't relize that she will soon get her wish. But is this the real Haku? Chihiro doesn't sem to think so. Will this ever find the one she truely loves? Only time can tell. Wing Gundam *Finished!*
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. They belong to Hayo Miyazaki…or whoever does own them.

*********************

WG: Goody! I finished the first chapter of my first Spirited Away fan fic!

WZ: Go you.

WG: Yes, go me. This is my first attempt at a Spirited Away fic, so please don't crittsize me too badly.

WZ: Okay, we will.

WG: Hey!

WZ: Just kidding.

WG: *growls* Anyway, here is the story.   

*********************

I sat in class. Boring. So bored! I had been waiting for uncountable years for his return. Years and years of loneliness. I had no idea were he could be, or even if he lived. 

I gazed longingly out the window. I don't know why. Perhaps I wanted to catch a glimpse of him, flying by. Yeah. Like pure white dragons fly by schools a lot. Sure. 

I held back a tear. Oh, I missed him! He promised me. Promised me he would return. He said he would come back for me. But he never came. _Were are you?_

Haku… 

I remembered that day perfectly as though it happened yesterday. That one moment, lasting only brief seconds, shall live for eternity in my heart…

I stood on the brink. The stone path ahead of me stopped very suddenly, turning abruptly into a grassy field. I almost didn't want to leave, so many memories there. But I knew I had to return. Return to my own world.

I turned and looked at the person next to me. A boy. Only maybe fourteen, though he had probably lived centuries. His eyes were as green and bright as the field ahead. The eyes were just…beautiful. There were the type of eyes you could stare into and be lost in their depths forever. His name was Haku. Acually, his full name was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi…just call him Haku. 

His hand was in mine as I looked back out to the field. My parents were back to normal, and I could finally go back. That was the only thing I had wanted since I came to be at the strange world. But now, I almost wish I could stay.

"You must go back the way you came, Chihiro," Haku told me, but his voice was too serious. He had just remembered his name a few  hours ago, and was free. He just doesn't like to unveil his emotions all the time. "But don't ever look back, not till you're out of the tunnel."

I nodded not trusting my mouth to speak. I was afraid if I started to say anything I would start crying. But now was not the time. But I had to ask him something…

"What about you, Haku?"

"I'll speak to Yubaba, quit my apprenticeship. I'm fine, now that I have my name back. I'll go back to my world, too."

"Can we meet agin?" I asked, trying to concel my sorrow.

"I'm sure."

"Promise?" I asked him. I could not go without his word. I would miss him too much…  

"Promise," he confirmed, "Now go, and don't look back."

I was glad he told me that. If I had looked back, I might have never moved from that spot. I ran. Ran as fast as I could from the place I hated with all my soul, and I ran from the one I loved with all my heart.

As I stepped off the rock path, I hope to never forget that feeling. The feeling of his cool hand slipping off mine. Of the last time I would ever feel his hand in mine. That one memory killed my heart with saddness, but made it live with joy. Haku, I won't forget you, and I know you won't forget about me. 

When will he fufill his promise? When will the one I love return? _Oh, please hurry, Haku._   

"CIHIRO!" a voice snapped. I was so startled I almost toppled out of my chair. I had completely zoned out, not remembering I still had school. "This is the third time this week you haven't been paying attention. Chihiro, this isn't good…"

On and on he rambled, but didn't listen. It was only stuff I had heard before. I looked out the window, begining to once more get lost in my thoughts. But as I stared meaninglesly out of it, my staring suddenly _did_ have meaning. 

I caught a fleeting glimpse of…something…flying by. It was so quick, I don't think I'll ever know what is was. It looked like a dragon. A pure white dragon, with aqua-marine colored hair sweaping down its spine. It flew through the air like a snake through water. Beautiful, grass-green eyes…

"Haku?!" I screamed. Unfortunately, I was still in class, and my outburst had not gone unnoticed. 

"Chihiro," the teacher growled threatingly.

"I… I'm sorry," I studered. I chose to pay attention after that. Even though I tried my best to stay mentally awake, I  couldn't help but wander. Was that really Haku? Has he returned?

I would soon get my answer.

*************************

WG: Okay, there it is.

WZ: Thank goodness.

WG: "Thank goodness" what?

WZ: That the chapter is over.

WG: *yells* Oh, you are just impossible!

WZ: Thank you.

WG: Ugh, nevermind. *clears throat* Anyway, go ahead and review.

WZ: Or flame. Which ever suits your intrest.

WG: Oh, you ARE hopeless. But really, I don't care if you do flame. Just be nice about it. Tell me what you think!

WZ: Hey, doesn't flaming mean someone _insulting_ your work? And, come on. How can that be nice?

WG: Well, if you write it as a kind statement of opinion and not a harsh insult, then it can be nice.

WZ: Sorry I asked…


	2. A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. They belong to Hayo Miyazaki…or whoever does own them. Neither do I own wahtever is in the author's notes. After seeing what a reviwer posted, Wing Zero insisted that SHE write the author's notes. So, don't blame me, Wing Gundam, for anything in the author's notes. Enjoy!

****************************

WZ: Morrigan/Nickoi STAY AWAY FROM HEERO!!!!!!!! He's mine.

WG: Yeah, because she schziophernic. In her mind, Heero is hers and hers alone.

WZ: I reduced him to a shivering coward. Don't mess with me.

WG: Okaaay, I am oficially creeped out now.

WZ: You are supoposed to be creeped out. That's the point.

WG: *backs away from WZ* Nevermind. Well, here's chapter anyway.

*********************************

I walked, care-free, down the sidewalk. School had just let out, and I DEFINITELY was not in a good mood. Because of my two outbursts in class, I almost got dentention. But was it really Haku I saw? Or was I just getting so desperate I'm starting to see things?

I swung my backpack around in circles as I pondered this. I closed my eyes, trying my best to form a mental picture of his dragon-form. I wanted to see if that picture matched up with what I saw in class.  A long, snake-like white body. A flowing mane of aqua-marine hair. Short, golden-colored horns produding from his head. Short, stubby legs ending in sharp, scaly talons.

Oh, who was I kidding? Did that place even exist? Did I really go to that weird, strange world? Or was it all a dream? I gentally touched the only memento I had of being there. A hair tie.The one who made it was Yubaba's twin sister, Zeniba. She said it would protect me. But how?

I rounded a corner to were my house was. What was standing in front of it almost made me faint. A long, thin white dragon stood almost on my doorstep. My backpack slipped from my grasp, completely forgotten.

"H…Haku?" I took a tententive step forward. I started out walking, then I jogged, and ran. Ran all the way to the one I left all these years ago.

"Haku," I cried as I reached the dragon, "Haku, it _was_ you. I wasn't dreaming then. Oh, Haku. Thank you for coming back. Thank you. Thank you."

I just buried my face in his dog-like muzzle. I cried. I couldn't stop myself. I could only cry. Haku, the only person I had ever loved, who I was forced to leave so many years ago, had returned. Then, a sudden thought struck me.

"Oh no!" I cried, "Haku, you have to hurry. Change out of your dragon-form!" He looked up at me, eyes asking question his voice couldn't. I tried my best to explain it to him "Listen, Haku. People here aren't used to seeing a dragon flying around. Please, change back. And hurry!"

I trotted a ways back to give him some room. There was a soft whoosing noise and then several light clinks. Pieces of the white dragon was flying off, like scales or shreds of paper. Irregular chunks flew off, then vanished. It started off slowly, then accelerated rapidly. When all the parts and disappeared, a young boy stood in its place.

"C'mon, Haku," I said to him, taking his hand, "I will show you my world." 

**********

Haku hung limp is his bindings. How long had he been there? Too long. Were was Chihiro? He dreaded the thought. He hadn't seen her since the day she left for her world. He pulled up that thought from his memory. Memory was all he had left to comfort him.

He remembered everything. The cool breeze. The rolling hills. The golden sunlight streaming in everywere. Chihiro…

Just thinking about Chihiro made his heart ache. So long it had been, she had probably forgotten him. She forgot that Haku and his world are real. She had probably carried on with her life. He believed she didn't need him.

No, he forced himself to think of happier times, better times. But what better times did he have? All his life, being a river spirit, he had been alone. Invisible to humans, yet still there. Always there. It had forever just been him, flowing with the water's current. Haku had never known it any other way. 

He had always been alone, yet he never enjoyed it. He longed to be with all the others. But this was a simple a life as a river spirit could live. It was the way it was. His kind were always by themselves, cut off from the rest of the world. That was how Haku would have lived the rest of his life, had it not been for her. Chihiro. 

Suddenly, his life held meaning. This girl, this _human _girl, had given Haku a reason to live. And he would contiue to live for her, whether she would ever know or not.

A sudden pain brought him back to reality. His dark, painful, and lifeless reality. He tried to make his eyes pierce the darkness. The awful blackness that made him feel blind. It was slowly driving him to the brink of insanity. He could barely remember what it felt like to feel the warmth and comfort of the sun. 

And the loneliness. The loneliness that he had known all his life. It was familiar, yet unexpected. He had become unacostamed to be all alone, working in Yubaba's bathhouse. He welcomed the loneliness. It was the only thing he had left. That, and memories. 

Suddenly, a light peirced the utter blackness. A smalll, insignifigant little column of light that nearly blinded him. Haku did his best to move his head out of the way; the chains around his neck prevented much movement. Soon the light fadded and Haku was left once more in the dark. But, this time, not alone.

He couldn't see the person, but their footsteps on the cold, cement floor gave them away. But, just like the light, the footsteps faded away, and Haku was left alone again. _Did I just imagine that?_ He wondered, _or did it really happen? _That was the question he had asked himself every day. But when he heard a voice, he knew he was _not _alone anymore.

"Well, well. It seems you are still alive, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Haku's mind burned at the sound of the voice. He knew who it was. The voice of the one who had stolen his name and forced him to work. And, the voice of the one who took Chihiro's name, and turned her parents into pigs.

"Yubaba," he whispered. The tone of his own voice startled him. It had gone so long without usage, it was wispy and hoarse. Haku couldn't get it above a whisper.

"Yes, it is me. How are you faring here, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi? Is it suiting you?"

Yubaba was using a nasty, irritating tone of sarcasim. Haku felt sick just listening to her voice. It was like a poison to his ears. "My name is Haku," he said in a deadly whisper.

Haku couldn't see Yubaba's ugly face, but he could almost see her wicked smile. "You want me to call you the name I gave to you?"

Haku didn't answer. What could he say? He could feel his face burning. He could feel the anger surging through his veins, feel the adrenaline pumbing. Haku felt and looked ready to kill. 

"Shut up," he hissed at the person who hid in the darkness.

"Tsk, tsk," she chided him, "Very vulgar language, Haku. Especially because of what I can do to Sen."

Haku's head snapped up. "C-Chihiro?" Sen was the name Yubaba had given to Chihiro. "What have you done!" he cried as loud as he could.   

A sudden light broke the darkness. Haku cried out in pain for the sudden light, and turned his head away. Yubaba had lit a small fire at her finger tip. She pulled out a cigaret and put it to the flame. She laughed evily and answered, "No, I haven't done anything to the girl. Not yet, anyway."

Haku was angry now. Blood boiling, heart pounding, adrenaline rushing;  true anger. "What are you scheming, witch?" he hissed in a voice not his own.

Yubaba didn't answer. The flame at her fingertip suddenly grew, but the light it gave off didn't grow. In fact, it acually became dimmer. The orange-and-yellow flame became a soft sky blue. This new fire flew upwards, and trailed around in a circle. What appeared to be a glass-like substance filled in the center.

"Watch," Yubaba instructed Haku. He did, even though nothing was there for the first few minutes. Then suddenly, he saw what the witch was trying to show him.    

It was Chihiro. She was running. But it was happy kind of running.  She was smiling broadly, apparently laughing; the picture didn't have sound. She looked older to Haku's eyes, more mature. A long time must have past, he thought sadly, humans age so quickly. But as he looked harder into the picture, he saw the point Yubaba was making.

Chihiro was running akwardly, as though she was dragging something. And she practically was. Haku saw that her arm was behind her, pulling something along. Slowly, carefully, he saw what it was. It was him. In every way, in every detail, it was him. His face, his eyes, clothes; everything. Haku's heart shot up into his throat. Then the picture fadded away. 

"What is this?" he snapped. Yubaba chuckled in a way that made Haku's sweat run."It is part of my plan. That Haku you just saw was an obvious illusion. The fake Haku will gain Sen's trust, and then he will lure her back here. To the spirit world."

She put emphasis on those last few words, making sure Haku understood. 

"But why," he rasped out, "Why do all this? What is the point?"

"Why," she hissed dangerously, "Why?! That insolent little girl cost me MILLIONS, turned all my workers against me, she even turned my own BABY against me! Why?! The reason is revenge. This time, I am going to bring her back here and make sure that she never leaves!"

She laugh manically, in a way that made Haku's hair stand up on end. But also, anger. He felt like tearing Yubaba apart. His heart was pounding, breathing heavily, and the corners of his mouth were starting to foam. "You moster!"

Haku was more than furious. He wished he could be free of these chains, if only for a short time. He felt like killing something. Something like Yubaba. 

"I'll kill you," he raged ignorant of the chains, now. He was past knowlede of the chains now, past the pain. All he could see was Yubaba and all he could feel was anger. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" 

He said it so forcefully that Yubaba took several steps back. His tone was strange and completely devoid of any other emotion but anger. His eyes bulged in and out, giving him the look of a maniac. He looked crazy. But, Yubaba relized, his eyes and emotions weren't the only difference. 

His body was phisically changing. His mouth jutted out forward, forming a dog muzzle. His night-black hair lightened and turned aqua marine. His legs and arms shortened and became thick and scaly. Two short nubs grew on either side of his face, then grew out to the length of his body,while his body extended down, down, seemingly forever. His now blue hair creeped up to his back, then shot down along his spine like a wildfire. Yubaba instantly knew what was happening.

"So, planning on become dragon, eh, Haku?"

His emerald eyes were daggers, aimed at Yubaba.  He tried to attack his target. But, he suddenly screeched in pain. He buried his head in his scaly talons and screeched again. It was weird for a dragon to make such a human gesture. And at seeing Haku's miseary, Yubaba laughed.

"I tried to warn you, Haku. Those chains that bind you are enchanted. If you become dragon, then your soul will be torn apart."

Haku roared. Either in pain or anger, Yubaba didn't know. Then Haku gave a piercing shriek loud enough to knock Yubaba back. Then she saw what the dragon was doing. He was fighting the chains, fighing as though it was the only thing he could do. Foam flew from his mouth, blood slowly seeped from his eyes and ears. Yubaba laughed at his feeble attempt.

"Try as you might, Haku. You will never break those chains."

But right after she said that, the links on the chains started twisting carvorting, and started to open, snapping. Yubaba could hear metal grinding on metal. Haku's screeching voice was joined with the screeching of metal. 

Just as Haku was about to completely shatter the chains, he gave a final shriek of defeat, shuddered, and fell limp. The dragon suddenly seemed to fly off, and a hagged, bloodied boy was left in the chains.

As Yubaba looked closer at the manacles, she saw how close he really was to freedom. Had he fought much longer, they would have been snapped. _He is stroger than I remember_, Yubaba thought. She turned heel and disapeared into light.

Haku was in the darkness, alone once more. But now, he knew what he must do. He must escape and free Chihiro. But first, he must survive this first test.      

*****************************

WG: *panting* Man, this was a very LOOOONG chapter. I'm am completely worn out. Sorry, Morrigan/Nickoi, but you will have to wait on the GW character opinions.

WZ: Yeah, I'm tired, too.

WG: WHAT?!? How can you be tired?! You didn't even do anything!!

WZ: And?

WG: Ugh, nevermind. It is too late, and I'm too tired for it. To the readers: Don't expect another chapter soon. I'm goning to be off, working on my Gundam Wing story. Sorry, but I left this one in a cliffhanger, too!

WZ: Have you notice that you are saying "too," a lot?

WZ: Thank you.

WG: Wha…forget it. I'm not even going to ask.

WZ: *smiles* 

WG: And don't be mean to our reviewers anymore!

Heero: *appears and slaps WG. Hard.* Be nice to WZ! *disappears*

WG: *rubs head* Okay, okay. You don't have sick you're Heero on me.

WZ: *smiles innocently* Told you so.


	3. An Aching Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. They belong to Hayo Miyazaki…or whoever does own them. *********************************** 

WG: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. If you don't know, WZ and I have a fiction press account now. So, I am now juggling three stories at once. It is not easy.

WZ: Well, be glad people actually read your stories. You had your story up for, like, three hours and got two reviews in the same day. Mine's been up for a week and not a single review.

WG: Well, maybe that proves my stories are better. 

WZ: *glares*

WG: *laughs* I was just kidding. Anyway, here's the story.

***********************************

I flailed about, helpless in the gushing water. My hands clawed for some soild surface. Legs kicking feebely aginst the impossible current. But how? How did I get in the water? My mind was racing, heart pounding, blood rushing through my brain. It was simply terrifying. I could already feel my limbs numbing from the cold. The icy water rushed up into my eyes, ears, nose, mouth. The hard current was swiftly pulling me away from shore, into the ocean. Yes, I knew that much. But how was I to get back, safely, on land? A thought suddenly struck me. A thought that made the water even more terrifying. I was going to die here.

The knowledge of that made fear creep into my mind. But I couldn't worry about dying yet. I must try to live, not think of death. I had to break the surface, reach the life-giving air. But which way was up, which was down? I felt like the world was spinning. My vision was misty and blurry from the icy coldness. I started to give up hope. My legs slowed then stopped. My arms stopped thrashing. My lungs burned, screaming at me to get to the suface. I wanted to, knew I had to. But I as I tired to get to the surface, the current fought me down. I struggled with it, but without air, I was too weak to fight for long. I wasn't able to got to the surface. I felt so weak, my muscles ached. I didn't feel like arguing with the current anymore. I felt like….sleeping. My eyes slowly closed as I accepted the oblivion. But all I could think was: Why?

I suddenly felt something brush against my leg. It was almost funny. I I was so numb from the cold, I thought wouldn't be able to feel anything. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did now. Again, a felt something on my leg, then vanish. What could it be? A curious fish? No, no way it could be a fish. It was too warm for a cold-blooded animal like a fish. And it had fur, not a fish's scales. But I couldn't tell what was going on around me anymore. I was dizzy from the lack of air, and nausious form inhaling the water. I was so close to passing out, I barely even noticed a large mass sliding underneath me, carrying me to shore. 

And just as I was about to give up, just as I was going to surrender to the oblivion, my head broke the surface! Instead of water flowing around me, it was the wind stinging my numb, frozen flesh. I coughed and spluttered and took a deep breath of the wonderous air. It was like I was given a new life. I coughed up more water and breathed again. I laughed and cried and breathed. It felt so good! 

When I began to feel better, I wanted to see what had carried me this far. But when I glanced down, it flickd away, dumping me into the shallows. It was fast. Just like a fish. I was now in shallow enough water to stand on my own. I moon-walked through the water, finally reaching the shore. I stood, blessing the sand beneath my feet. I loved it. I loved haivng solid ground under me again. I started to walk away, but a sudden urge stopped me. I glanced back toward the Kohaku River. It was calm, disguising the churning water that almost killed me. I wondered if that thing would appear again. No, I told myself, it has no reason to. I bowed to the river. Bowed to the creature that had saved me, that I knew was there somewhere. Thank you, I said silently, whoever you are.

I slowly started to turn around, but then something caught my eye. Suddenly, the water's surface exploded and something rose from it. A snake. Only, no it wasn't a snake. Couldn't be. It was too big, and it had fur. It was impossible. But there it was! Then, I slowly started to comprehend. A long main of flowing blue hair? Short, stubby legs and horns? Two long, thick, whisker-like apendages growing from either side of his face? A dragon! My mind screamed the word. It was a dragon! A dragon saved me! 

Before it could disappear, I called out to it. "Thank you," I yelled, not even sure if it could understand me. "Thank you, for saving me!" 

It turned to look at me with bright green eyes. The eyes peirced right through me. The gaze lasted forever. I stared intimately at the eyes. They were bright green, as green as the leaves on a tree. They were deep, expressing all kinds of emotion. And cat-like. They were….beautiful. I couldn't pull myself away. 

For a while, I wondered why it never fell. Then, I could see. It was flying! Floating in the air. But, it lived in the water, didn't it? How could it be a flyer too? It didn't make any sense.   

He spoke to me, then. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I was sure then that the dragon talked to me. He said very few words. I wasn't to remember the dragon, or what he had done, for a very long time. But what he said, I remembered. What he said, I will always remember. 

"I am the spirit of the Kohaku River. I am glad you are safe. Goodbye, human-child."                

"Ahhhhh!" 

I awoke with a start. The dream. The same dream. The dream I had been having for all these years. For these long, lonely, eight years. They were simply dreams of memory. Not of any importance to most people. But, to me, they mattered. They were the memories of when I first met Haku. The one I love. 

But why? Why was I still having these dreams of longing? He had returned, hadn't he? Haku had come back to me, right? In my mind, he had. In my mind, in every way, it was him. His hair, his clothes, his personality. All of it. It was him. I knew it. He had come back. In my mind, his promise had been fufilled. In my mind, he had returned. But in my heart, my heart was still telling me to wait. My heart said I must still wait for him. Why could it not see he _had _returned? Why, Why?

I silently crept from my bedroom. We still had the same house as when we first moved here. My room was upstairs and my parents room was down the hall. Our family room was down the stairs. And this was where I headed when I awoke. I needed to prove to myself that Haku was real, and that he was back. 

I  quietly entered the room. I saw Haku sitting on the couch. He ws wearing the same clothes from the day I last saw him. From this point of veiw, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. But as I took a step closer, he turned and looked at me. The green eyes first seemed startled, then almost happy, and then confused.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"Can't sleep," I admitted. Then Haku's eyes got that look. The look only he can give. He was smiling, but his eyes showed saddness. 

"Why can't you sleep?"

I took a deep breath, and told him about the dream. The dream I had every night since he was gone. Dreams of longing, dreams of hope, dreams of dispair. When I finished, Haku looked at me curiously. 

"But why do you still have this dream?" he asked me. "I am back. I returned, just like I promised you, these eight long years ago."

"I know," I said, "I don't know why. It's just…" I stopped. I didn't know how to explain. "My heart aches when I think of you. I…I have no idea why. My heart doesn't think you are real. I've always been one to follow my heart. And right now, it says to wait."

Haku stared. I could tell my speech wasn't exactly convincing. He didn't understand. But why would he have a reason to? But I didn't have much time think over what I said. Haku started to speak once more.

"It tells you to wait?" he asked. "For what?"

I paused. Should I tell him? Would he understand, or would he think me crazy? No, I told myself stubbornly. He wouldn't leave me alone again. I was sure of that.

"It tells me to wait….for you."

Weeks had gone by since Yubaba entered Haku's cell. He was still gravely injured from becoming the dragon. He knew, if he could muster the strength to transform again, he could break these chains and escape. But Haku doubted himself. The wounds he sustained wouldn't be enough to kill him, but he was almost to weak to hold his head up. And he got no medical treatment. Eventually, he knew the wounds would reseal and disappear completely. But that was a slow process. It might take months, years, for that to happen. He knew had to escape in less than a month.

And so he waited. Waited for what must have been at least three weeks. Slowly, he felt his stregth returning. After a while, he belived he could manage another transformation. At first, he was confident. Utterly sure he could do this. Haku was mentally preparing himself for hours. Just as he was about to change, he glanced at the chains on his left arm. At first, he could see nothing. He squinted hard, and could barely make out the chain. One link on it was twisted and open a little. If it was open, he thought he may have a chance of sliding the chain out through it. Maybe. Maybe he wouldn't have to become the dragon again after all!

But as he looked harder, he saw that it wasn't open enough. The chains were too thick. His heart sank. He still believed he could do it, though. He prepareed himself, bracing himself for the pain. But as he did, he began to doubt himself. When he first begame the dragon, ge was in a mad fury. Then, he had incredible strength. Then, was unstopable. But now, he was calm, collected. He wasn't sure he had the strength or will to do it.  But he knew he had to. He _must _save Chihiro. Haku gathered his breath, and made the transformation.

Haku felt his muscles shifting, his bones rearanging. His hair lightened, then turn aqua-blue. His body extended down, thining and lengthening. Soon, he had changed to his true form. For the first few seconds, Haku didn't feel a thing. Then, just as he started to relax, the first wave of pain hit him. It was unbelivible! Haku felt like his mind was being torn apart. Felt like his body was being shredded. It was unbareable! He only vaugly remembered his goal. He tried his hardest, but the pain was so full, so complete, he couldn't focus on any other thought. A small part of his mind, a part untouched by the magic of the chains, said he has to become human he has to change back. But he couldn't focus enough to do so. He felt like he was going to die.                   

Just as he thought this, just as he was going to give up, the pain abruptly stopped. Haku dimmly felt himself hit the floor. He couldn't see what had happened; his vision was flecked with specks of red. Blood. Using one claw, he wiped the blood out of his eyes. He looked up and saw what had happened. Appearently, with all his thrashing around, he had broken the chains that bound him.He raised his head and let out a peircing shriek of triumph. Haku bursted through the ceiling, ignoring the look a surprise on the people's faces in the bathhouse. He snaked his way through, entered the clear sky above, and left the gate into the human world. He was free!   

******************************************

So, what did ya think? Please review and tell me!!!!


	4. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. They belong to Hayo Miyazaki…or whoever does own them. *********************************** 

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. Sorry guys! I know its short, but I was expecting it to be longer than this. A slight warning: Chihiro says a very rude word, and it may not be suitable for a young child's ear. But oh well! This _is _a PG-13 fic, after all! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

***********************************

_Another rainy day, _I thought dismally. I was at school, and we had been getting heavy rain for days now. _When will it end?_ The brightness I had, the only happiness in this world of grey, was the light shinning within me. Now that Haku had returned, I had nothing to be sad about. I sighed, and continued with my work.

After school let out, I was forced to run with my school bag over my head to get home. Finally, driping wet and not in the best of moods, I got home. Haku was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. I allowed him to be around the house at these times; my parents were at work.

"Hello," I said gloomily, trying in vein to dry myself off. "Uh, when is this rain going to stop?" I asked, more to myself.

Haku smiled at me. Obviously he found it funny for me to be unhappy at something as little as some rain. "Rain is fine. It is actually very helpful to the world. Be thankful you have an abundance of it."

I growled to myself. "Easy for you to say," I shot back, getting fairly angry now. _Why is being so blunt? He would usually at least ackololedge my anger. He's acting more like an annoying younger sibling than a river spirit. _ "Easy for you to say.You're a river spirit. You _live _in water."

I turned to leave; I had a lot of homework to do. But something made me turn around. Haku was glaring at me with burning eyes. The look in them… I could barely recognize him. They bore a look of pure, deep-seated hatered. I have never seen Haku look like that before. Could all his anger be because of mine? _No,_ I thought, _he wouldn't get all blown off over this._ He has more control than that. He is kind, compassinate. He would never get this look of pure hate from one statement. I knew he wouldn't. The look in his eyes scared me. I'll admit that. They burned with vengeful flame, very much unlike the usual sweet glow that I knew so well.

"Time to get what you deserve."

_His tone of voice, _I thought fearfully. _That…that's not really Haku. That imposter isn't Haku!_

Finally, the message that my dreams have been sending finally got through. My heart was telling the truth. That wasn't Haku!

*************************

_Should've thought about this first, _Haku thought dismally. He had been in the human world for days now, but had heard nor seen any sign of Chihiro. _What if_  _that imposter got to her… No, _he thought, _I will not think about that. _But still, Haku couldn't be very positive. Three days straight of searching, and he hadn't found hide nor hair of her. He felt crushed. He hated to think of what that fake Haku could be doing. He shivered. _Can't think of that, got to stay focused…_

But just as he thought that, the harder it become to do. In his dragon-form, he was able to muster the power to control the water of earth. For cover as he searched for Chihiro, he called forth rain to shield himself from human eyes as he flew. But the rain itself made it harder to see, and, even though Haku lived underwater most of his life, he couldn't see very well in the rain.

Haku had no idea how he was going to find her home. Maybe he expected her to be waiting outside for him, ready to show him the human world. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been!

But as Haku passed over a neighborhood, he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got a sense that Chihiro lived somewhere in that neighborhood, in one of those houses. He didn't know what this feeling was, or how he could recognize it as to tell where Chihiro was. But it was the best lead he had, and he was willing to use it to the fullest. 

But then he got another feeling. A feeling of confusion, saddness and, _fear._ He didn't know where these emotions had come from; as they certainly weren't Haku's. Then, Haku figured,  it must be….. Chihiro! Now Haku got a feeling  of dread, his own emtion. He was too late! He had to save Chihiro, no matter what.

****************************

I stared. "H-Haku?" I studdered. I was scared beyond belief. The Haku that had been at my house for weeks and weeks was a fake. I didn't want to belive it. My mind was still convinced this was the real Haku. But my heart knew. It had always known. Because you can't imitate true love. That Haku, my heart knew was a fake, and had always beeen a fake. But I still couldn't imagine I was tricked. He tricked me! That bastard had tricked me!

Now, beneath all the fear and confusion, I was angry. If this Haku wasn't the one I know, then where was the real one I love? Could he still be in the spirit world, completely unaware of this? Or was he trapped somewhere, unable to come back? Or did he just forget about me, to leave me here alone forever? My heart sank at this. But, I thought, even if he's forgotten, I will find him!

"Where's Haku?" I demanded. I was beyond angry. This guy had messed with love. Nobody messes with love.

The fake laughed. It was a cruel, evil laugh. "He's locked up at Yubaba's bathhouse!" It cackled manically. "He won't be able to come and save you!" Another laugh. Then that's when I knew that this thing was crazy. 

It was then it transformed it Haku's dragon-form. But it looked different. Instead of the white dragon fur, it was jet black. Instead of shinning, leaf green eyes, they were a deep, blood red. It was like Haku had an evil twin. 

"Yubaba wanted me to bring you back to the spirit world," it hissed in a voice no longer at all like Haku's. "But I never liked beingYubaba's lap dog. I'd much rather kill you instead!"

Then the dragon flew toward me, eyes wide, foam flying from his mouth. I cried out, closed my eyes, and braced myself for the impact. There was no escape. He had won. Now I'll never seen Haku again. That fact hit me like a hammer. I'll never see him again, I'll never see him again…

_Haku, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't like me surrenduring like this. But what can I do? He has me cornered. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm such a coward. You're probably so disappointed in me right now, huh? I can't help it. Well, I guess this is it. And now, I say my farewell. And don't forget this: I love you._

_I love you, Haku.  Never forget how much I love you, my dear Haku. How nothing can stand against us. Remember our love, our love that cannot be taken away…_

_Remember…_

I waited several seconds, but I felt nothing, I slowly opened one eye, then both of them in shock. A small little shield was around me. The false dragon was batering it mercilessly, but nothing happened.

"What is this?!" he snarled. The shield was slightly pinkish in color, and glowed brightly. Unconsiously, it seemed, I removed the hair band that I have worn every day since Zeniba had given it to me. It was glowing, too, the same color as the shield. Suddenly, Zeniba's words came back to me. 

_Here, take this hair tie. It will protect you…_

"But, how did this happen?" I thought aloud to myself. "Was it because… because I was thinking of Haku? Is this… is this what they call the 'the power of love'?"

Then I heard the dragon screech. But, it didn't sound like him at all. It sounded more familiar, more gental…

"Haku!" 

The white dragon was glaring at his conterpart, and the black dragon didn't even seem to care. Haku's eyes were peircing with an angry glint in them. Then, Haku surprised me when he spoke:

"Get out. Leave Chihiro alone, or I shall kill you."

In his voice I could hear his barely controlled rage, his absolute lothing of his conterpart. It seemed the black dragon didn't want to tempt him; he look mad enough to carry out his threat. Slowly, walking backward, he began to leave.

"You have won. I shall leave you at peace. But heed this warning: Yubaba shall know of this act of treachery. All of the spirit world will know of  this. Be warned: You will never be able to return to your home again!"

Then he left.

I ran to Haku, thereby shattering the shield. But I didn't need it. Tears filled up in my eyes. My heart was about to burst. He was back! I knew, now for a fact, my loved one had returned. Haku began human again, and we held each other tight. 

"Haku, I missed you so much." I said quietly

"As did I, Chihiro. As did I." Haku whispered back.

"Haku, please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

Haku smiled. This was just like the time when we were separated. "Promise."

For a moment, we just stood there, holding each other as though our lives depended on it. But then I asked, "Haku?"

He looked at me curiously. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Haku looked down at my face and smiled. I smiled back. I felt his grip around me tighten as he responded, "I love you too."

And all I could do was cry. All I could do was cry tears of joy. Haku, my one and only love, was back. And didn't need anything else. The only thing I ever needed was in my arms. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

***************************************

WG: Cool! My very first story that I actually finished!

WZ: Yeah, be happy. Her attention span is so short she hasn't been able to finish a story yet.

WG: *stares in another direction*

WZ: *eyes WG warily* Anyway… I like to thank on the behalf of WG, here, as appearently she has lost her focus again…

WG: *stares at a bug* OoOoOoh… Pretty bug…

WZ: As I was saying…. We hope you have enjoyed this fic, as it is probably the only one WG here, *kicks WG* has the coherncy to finish!

WG: *focuses again* And please, PLEASE remember to review. I'd hate to think that I've written this stry for the air. I hope you enjoyed it and liked the mushy parts at the end! Hehehe!    


End file.
